Full Metal Youkai
by WildCard 72
Summary: Moka kills Tsukune rather than let him go ghoul. But his blood triggers a failed human transmutation. Now there is a new Tsukune in town, and he isn't afraid to stand up for himself. Pairings to be decided
1. The Gate of Truth

Alright had the idea. Got bored. Played around with it. What do you think. You know what I don't care if you like it keep reading if you don't. GTFO. Ok so multi pairings but have not decided who yet. Have a few ideas. If anyone has input. Throw it out there. Ok on with the story.

It was a normal day at Youkai Academy. Well as normal as you can get when a gang of students tries to kill another student. However this particular homicide had gone horribly wrong as made obvious by the fact that the gang was now all unconscious and the student had gone into a blood lust induced frenzy.

Moka Akashiya, the school beauty and secret vampire, stood with her human friend Tsukune impaled upon her arm.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly before thrusting her arm forward and pulling back so that his body slid off and onto the floor.

Blood bubbled up from his lips as he tried to say something that only came out as a gurgle. Moka couldn't help it though. She burst out laughing. She was horrified but she couldn't stop. The last thing she would remember of him was the little bubbles of blood at the corner of his mouth. It was hilarious. Nothing she had ever heard of death came anything close to what she was experiencing.

Her friend Kurumu Kurono however didn't find anything about the experience funny. Her legs gave out under her and she had to crawl over to him to see if he truly was dead. She couldn't believe it her destined one was dead. She pulled his head into her lap and ran her fingers through his hair a few times. Tears streaked down her face. He couldn't die he had to be by her side forever. She screamed. She screamed loud. The whole wharehouse shook. As she screamed her wings and tail burst forth tearing her clothing.

She launched herself at her vampiric friend and pinned her to the wall pushing her nails into her shoulders to hold her in place.

"How could you. You killed him for his own good. I can understand that. I can hate you for it but I understand. BUT YOUR LAUGHING. Do you thing this is funny." She said quietly her voice cracking. She looked up at Moka and snarled as her giggles became full on laughter.

"He is DEAD. He is Fucking dead. HIS LIFE WASN'T YOURS TO TAKE. I THOUGHT YOU AT LEAST LIKED HIM A LITTLE BIT. EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T I DID. I LOVED HIM. HE WAS MY DESTINED ONE AND YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME. HOW COULD YOU. NOW YOUR LAUGHING ABOUT IT." Kurumu screamed.

It was then that Moka tilted her head back laughing, that Kurumu saw the tears running down her face. She couldn't handle the strain. She had to laugh she didn't know what else to do. It was then that Kurumu started laughing as well.

Yukari Sendo another friend of Tsukune could be found not far away leaning on a steel girder and staring off into space. Her young mind could not comprehend what was happening quite yet. Mizore Shirayuki had started cleaning blood off Tsukune's body. If anyone had been conscious of what was going on around them they still would not have known what was going on in her head. But then again they never had gotten the quite reserved girl. However what she was feeling inside was a myriad of horrible thoughts and emotions.

Every one of these girls had a crush on the boy that now lay in a pool of his own blood dead. Now everyone of them was taking the death of their friend differently. But the young man was not here. He was far far away. Not in distance. But far from our realm of understanding. Even he did not understand where he was.

But he would. Soon he would, and it would be both a blessing and a curse. For it forever altered the course of his life.

* * *

><p>Tsukune stood before a tall gate covered in intricate designs. Before the gate sat cross legged, a young black haired man.<p>

"Well this is awkward?" The boy said.

"What is awkward?" Where am I?" Tsukune asked.

"I can't really explain where you are."

"Why not? Wait? I was fighting. What happened? I was out of control. I almost killed my friends. Thank god I died."

"Your welcome." The boy said smiling slightly wider than seemed possible.

"What?"

"Well you thanked god. Your welcome."

"What does that mean?"

"Wow you really are dense. If she killed you then...?" He gestured out with his hand that Tsukune should continue the sentence.

"Then I'm …... dead."

"Exactly. So that means I am?"

"God."

"Your good." God said Sitting up straight and crossing his arms.

"So this is heaven?" Tsukune said finally catching on what the entity meant when it said your welcome.

"Not exactly see I'm just called god. Really I am Truth. Your not dead. The blood in your body is trying to keep you alive but its killing you at the same time. Somehow it triggered a failed transmutation. I could explain it but you wouldn't understand."

"I'm not dead. Can I go back."

"Well you see this is an abnormal circumstance. It's kind of awkward but this has never happened. Really one of a kind. However I know things you could never even dream of. So I know exactly how to deal with this."

"Really? You do?" Tsukune asked hopefully.

Truth smiled. This time however his face stretched far beyond human capabilities showing a row of rather dangerous looking teeth. Tsukune had no time to react though as the gate flew open and several shadowy arms reached out and dragged him inside.

After a long time, what seemed like the life-age of the earth. Tsukune woke up in front of the gate once again in front of a familiar entity.

"Well now you got to experience the knowledge of the universe. I hope you enjoyed it you won't become part of it for a long time now." Truth said smiling

Tsukune had no idea what to say his mind was going a mile a minute.

"Now for the little issue of your toll. What shall it be. You know I have done just about everything by now. Well to you some of those haven't happened yet I guess. Such is the pleasure of being everywhere... and everywhen. I guess I'll go with a classic. You should be honored the last young man that I bestowed this on like this changed the future and saved his world. Maybe that will lead you on a similar path. Only time will tell. Well that's not true but I won't tell. I do so love a good story."

Suddenly Tsukune screamed as his left arm and right leg from the knee down disintegrated in a most painful manner possible.

"Do good. I will see you one day. Try to make sure it is not soon."

That was the last thing Tsukune heard before he blacked out... of his blackout.


	2. Preperation for the Future

Ok I'm working on this a bit at a time. Review if you like it. Hell review if you hate it I want to know what you think. Now get on with the reading.

Disclaimer

I do not in fact own well anything right now. So very little of this story is mine.

Tsukune jerked awake. He was laying in a hospital bed hooked up to a some machines. He went to push himself up and realized his left arm wasn't responding. He looked over and it was gone. He threw back the covers and looked down to discover that his lower right leg was also indeed missing. He didn't know what to think. Whatever had happened must have been a dream. But everything had been so real. Indeed it could not be coincidence that his limbs were missing. He was pulled from his musings by a voice.

"It's not everyday that one visits the Gates of Truth."

Tsukune looked around and found a man in white robes standing at the window.

"I hear the experience is amazing. Painful price though."

"Who are you? what is the Gate of Truth?" Tsukune asked

"You saw the gate did you not? The gates that hold the knowledge of the entire universe." The man turned around. "Oh and just call me Headmaster."

"That was real."

"As real as you and me."

Tsukune just stared at his leg lost in thought. He could not fathom what had exactly happened. The Headmaster seemed content to stand silently letting the boy try and comprehend everything that had happened and it's full effect.

"What will I do about my leg and arm? How will I survive school?" He finally looked up asking.

"Very astute observation on the situation. As for your arm and leg. I know a couple guys that can fix you up. Also your survival should be pretty easy. The vampire blood in you broke into your human cells and began rebuilding them. However it looks like they didn't complete the process when you died. The vampirism was not complete and so decayed rather quickly. Your human cells though. They began to function again once you came back from the gate. Your still human. However your what would be called the perfect human. Your strength and speed will be much faster than even some of the mid ranked monsters. Your brain will process faster and easier. You can control and create youkai within your body. Your cells will reproduce at an amazing rate. Due to your youkai and status as perfect human it is possible that you may not age much longer. However that is just conjecture."

Tsukune didn't know what to say to that. Not many people are told they are the pinnacle of human evolution. To be the only one perfect in your entire species.

"How will prosthetic handle the enhanced speed and strength of my body? It will be like putting a V8 engine in a Pinto." Tsukune asked

The Headmaster just smiled under his hood. Suddenly two young men stepped out of the shadows. They seemed to be brothers but one had long blonde hair and slightly sharper features while the other's features were more rounded and his hair cut short.

"This will not be a prosthetic. I promise you Automail is capable of amazing feats. However you need to learn how to use the knowledge you picked up on the other side of the gate properly." The long haired one said.

"Who are you." Tsukune asked.

"They are the Elric brothers. They are from another dimension. They got stuck in Germany and I offered them some help getting back if they helped you out. You see things are in motion and you will need to know how to use everything at your disposal to the greatest extent possible if you are to protect your friends." The headmaster answered

"What do you mean what I learned on the other side of the gate."

"That's easy how to use the world around you to your advantage. We call it Alchemy." The taller brother answered.

"Alchemy?"

"I see you don't suck at Chemistry. That's going to help. Oh this is going to be fun I see why Sensei liked this so much." The long haired one smiled but the gleam in his eye chilled Tsukune though.

"Don't ruin him just yet. By the way you will have an old friend to accompany you on your training trip." Headmaster gestured to another figure beside the brothers.

"Hey wait your..."

* * *

><p>Moka and her friends were more than a little upset. Tsukune had just disappeared without so much as a goodbye. Now all they had to go on was the explanation of the word of one headmaster that seemed less than legitimate.<p>

"He will return. He needs to get some stuff taken care of before he can come back to school. I promise he will be back in time for the school festival. However I need all of you to help me out with some things. We need to be ready for some coming events. Moka the festival committee needs your help. Kurumu you have a visitor that needs your attention. Yukari I have a few books I would like you too look at..." The headmaster was cut off by one ice girl.

"Sir I would like to request a leave of absence. I need to do something." She said.

"Sure I think that should be ok." He said curious at what exactly she needed.

"We will meet up again at the festival." He said smiling.

Ok now Review. Come on do it. The button is right below this. Click it. Do it. You know you want too. I mean look at it. Its begging you too. PUSH ME PUSH ME Listen to it. DOOOO ITTTT


	3. President Hokuto

Ok I'm to lazy to put anything here so just read.

Disclaimer. I do not own Full metal Alchemist or Rosario Vampire.

Moka was walking back from her meeting with the Festival committee. It had been a long 2 weeks since she had been given the job. She missed Tsukune. Actually all of her friends had been busy. She was once again living a lonely life. Kurumu had been gone with some woman named Lillith since the incident. Yukari spent her free time locked away in her room with books bigger than herself. Mizore had gone awol disappeared into the mountains of Nepal.

Moka had since thrown herself into her work on the festival committee. The head of the committee President Hokuto seemed to be very passionate about his work and she could respect that. He would have gotten along great with Tsukune.

'Where could you be Tsukune. I hope you come back without hating me. Maybe one day you will tell me the story of your trip.'

Kurumu no longer understood time. She was in her own mind for days and years. Her teacher had told her that to control the minds of others, she must first know how to control her own mind. It had seemed easy. But then she had never fully understood the complexity of her own mind. Now she was lost in herself. Getting in had been hard. It had taken four days just to get inside her own mind. Now she couldn't get out. She had to find her core. That was all she had been told. Her core was the very essence of herself. She had no idea what that meant.

She floated in her own brain. She had passed through her memories. She had revisited her emotions. She had floated until she couldn't keep going. She had no idea what time it was. She hoped that she didn't stay trapped in here. She was now in just a void. Nothing around her. She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes and just floated. She missed Tsukune. She missed her friends. Yukari. Mizore. Even Moka. They made her life so much more interesting.

She opened her eyes. She was sitting in only her panties on a pillow. She was free. Or was she. She had had delusions of freedom many times since she had entered her coma. She heard a voice. The first real voice in a long time.

"So you made it back out. That took less time than I expected. My last pupil took a whole month and a half."

The voice came from a beautiful woman. She sat cross legged on table smoking a long pipe. She was completely nude wearing only a golden snake necklace.

"Now that you understand yourself. It is time to learn how to control the mind of others."

"Yes Mother Lillith." Kurumu said.

Mizore stood on the top of mount Everast completely naked. Around her swirled a snow storm so fierce that even the humans of the mountain region, long used to snow storms were scared beyond imagination.

Yukari was floating about a foot off the ground cross legged holding her hands out. In one floated a ball of fire and in the other a tornado. Electricity flowed from her body and struck the objects around her.

Moka was appalled. Hokuto was the leader of anti-thesis. He was the reason Tsukune had almost died. She was so mad she almost didn't notice him leap towards her swinging a broken pipe. She jumped back to create some distance. She was thanking all the deities that the Exorcist had fixed her seal so she could use a portion of her power. She dodged a couple more hits but he was a little bit faster than she could go. Suddenly they both felt the room start to turn. They fell and Hokuto caught onto the table while Moka fell straight on towards the wall turned floor. She was caught however by her friend.

"Yahoo. Isn't gravity fun. It's looking up to be a wonderful fall isn't it Hokuto." She yelled. She wore a black halter top with the bottom of the fabric angling down to her belly button and beaded strings hanging from the ends. A short black skirt finished the look.

The kept turning and Hokuto was soon hanging upside down hanging on the the bottom eh top of the table.

"What did you do." Moka asked

"I am changing gravity. As far as your minds are concerned at least. One sec everything will be right side up again soon." She winked

Hokuto finally lost his grip and crashed into the corner where the wall and the ceiling met. He rolled all the way down the wall and finally ended up on the floor just as Kurumu landed and set Moka down. He stood up and staggered into the wall. He finally righted himself.

"That was a useful trick Mrs. Kurono. However I will not fall for it again." He said straightening his cuffs.

"That's good because a good Succubus never tries the same trick twice." She said smirking as he lunged. She sidestepped pulling Moka with her. As he passed her tail touched him right between the eyes. He stumbled but caught himself.

"What is this trick." He said standing perfectly still.

"I call it white out. I was waiting to use it with Mizore. Nothing says white out like a snow storm." She giggled. She jumped forward and slashed across his chest. He stumbled back but when she lunged this time he struck out to his side.

"Trying to use sound is useless I'm bouncing it around. I'm not where you think I am." She said smiling devilishly. Now I get to suck you dry. She went to plunger her claws in him again however this time he caught her wrist.

"You will find that I have a decent control over my own mind Mrs. Kurono. I can find my way out of your illusions." He pulled her up into the air and slammed his heel into her side throwing her into the wall.

She crashed into the wall hard and slid to the ground. She felt a little bit of blood leak out the sides of her mouth and opened her eyes to see the blurry outline of Hokuto coming at her at a fast speed. Something jumped in front of her and everything went dark for a second then there was a loud noise and lots of dust. Her vision cleared to find Yukari standing in front of her behind a large wall magic.

"Hey there milk cow. Too bad you didn't hit the wall face first. Maybe your boobs would have been of better use as cushions." She said as her book pages started flipping.

"That was impressive for someone so young." Hokuto said rubbing his knuckles.

"Well of course. You couldn't count out Youkai Academy's child genius. However that was just the beginning. Let me show you just how bad you messed up when you messed with us." She said gathering fire around her wrist.

It snaked down into her hand and she flicked it out at Hokuto. He jumped back but flinched as it extended and whipped across his chest. He landed but was caught off guard as Moka's elbow caught him in the side and he was knocked several feet landing on his side and skidding into the meeting table. He sat up and was forced to throw himself to the side as a small three eyed purple creature tried to punch him in the head. It caught his leg though and dissolved into purple goo that crept up his leg and up his body. He grabbed at it but it slipped through his fingers. He began thrashing as it started to force its way into his mouth and down his throat. His frantic movement upset the table and it landed on his arm. The pain made him blink back tears. However he realized that the monster had just been another illusion. He never got to get his bearings again though as the whip grabbed his leg singing his skin. It pulled him up into the air an slung him in an arc right towards Moka's reared back hand. Her palm caught him in the diaphragm, knocking out his air and throwing him into the wall. He coughed up blood.

"He seems done." Moka said looking down at his heaving form.

"Couldn't take us all at the same time could he. We are just to awesome." Kurumu said dancing from foot to foot.

"We should take him to the Headmaster." Yukari said creating lightning around his hands to restrain them. "This won't hurt him unless he pulls them apart. Together they create a circuit. If he pulls it apart they will use his body to complete the circuit. It will not feel to good.

"Damn I wanted to fuck with with his head." Kurumu said pouting. "Can I at least make him jizz in his pants."

They just looked at her like she was crazy.

Now review


	4. Your Joking

Here is chapter 4 I got this far so I will not start actually working from here on out. Review if you read I would like to hear your input.

Disclaimer IF you think anyone on this site owns any of these stories then you need to GTFO

The three Youkai students lay on the ground bleeding. They had been played Hokuto had expected them to take them to the headmater. He had killed the headmaster. Kiria stepped up next to Hokuto as he activated a transportation seal. He was now going to get rid of the barrier around the school. The humans and the youkai would kill each other.

If that happened then Moka might lose the peace she had found with Tsukune. She stood and leapt at Hokuto, just as he opened the transportation seal.

Kurumu couldn't lose. She had spent so much time training. How could Hokuto beat her. She watched Moka leap a their enemy. If Moka could still fight so could she. Kurumu threw herself at the leader of Anti-thesis.

Yukari lay on the ground. She had studied so hard. Every day all night. She had even done magical surgery on herself to keep her from having to rely on her wand. Now what did she have to show for it. An ass kicking and some fancy bling. She felt a strange magical pulse and reached out towards it. Her hand accidentally hit the transportation rune.

The three girls showed up in a huge room filled with pillars. Kiria watched as Moka and Kurumu collided and fell onto the ground in a heap next to Yukari. Hokuto didn't even turn he just kept walking.

"Wow that was rather pathetic actually, and that keeps happening to me these days. I expected more from Tsukune's little harem." Kiria said turning his arm into a scythe. "Can I kill them already."

Hokuto just turned to look over his shoulder. He shrugged his shoulder. "I don't care. I'm going to drop the barrier."

"Well I guess that means yes. Well it won't take long. They aren't the force to be reckoned with that I thought they were. Oh well." He leaned on his scythe/arm. "Just one question. If your this weak how did your little group do all the things I heard about? Are they all just stories."

"Why don't you come see for yourself." A voice said from the darkness. Hokuto stopped and turned to look towards the group.

From the darkness came the sound of slow footsteps. A figure appeared in the dark. It got stopped just outside the light. The figure was wearing black pants and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a black tie. His black Fedora was tilted forward and to the right and his head was hung so that they couldn't see his face in the dark.

"I can assume that you are Tsukune then." Hokuto said tightening his grip on the rosary.

"No I'm the fucking Easter bunny asshole." The unmistakeable voice of Tsukune said.

Kiria looked over at the pile of girls as they all squeaked squealed and otherwise screeched Tsukune's name.

"Can I kill him." Kiria asked looking over at Hokuto and hunching over holding his scythe over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I'll leave you to the girls. I have things to talk about with Mr. Hokuto."

"Your girls are already beat. Now don't get all high and mighty. Hokuto doesn't need to deal with you I can do it perfectly fine." Kiria said dashing towards him.

"You seem mistaken..." Kiria was swung down at his shoulder. "The girls weren't all here..." Kiria was surprised to find his sword stopped by a sword of ice. "You just met part of my... What word did you use... Oh yes Harem. Have fun."

Kiria growled at Mizore but was forced to jump back as black blades began to rain down on him. A winged for appeared behind him in mid air and fired a ball of blackish purple energy into his back. His eyes widened and blood flew out of his mouth as his midsection was pushed forwards faster than his top and bottom halves. He hurtled through two pillars before bouncing off the ground and skidding off into the dark abyss.

Tsukune pointed at Hokuto. "You. Your mine."

Hokuto laughed and threw his glasses to the side before disappearing. The girls heard a thud and turned to see Tsukune standing in the same place holding Hokuto's fist with his other hand stuck in his pocket. He flung Hokuto to the side knocking him backwards into a pillar before whipping him back across and throwing him the other direction. Hokuto crashed through another pillar before catching his footing.

He growled and disappeared again this time however Tsukune flickered forward several feet. Another thud and Tsukune became clear again, this time however his fist had caught Hokuto's charge right in the diaphragm. The rest of Hokuto had kept with its forward momentum and he was knocked off his feet sliding into the rubble created by the last attack. Tsukune just looked over his shoulder before looking back forward and rolling his shoulders.

"Man the Headmaster made this sound harder."

"I won't let you defeat my plan." Hokuto said standing once again. Before he could launch his body forward again however Tsukune had disappeared and reappeared behind him. Hokuto's vision broke into stars and whatever else he was about to say was obscured as Tsukune's elbow caught him in the back of the head. Hokuto wasn't cognitive enough to stay standing and his face hit the floor with his body crumpling limply not far behind. Tsukune just stood their with his right elbow held out behind him and his left hand still in his pocket.

Hokuto just roared and curled into a ball. His form shifted and crawled under his clothes and bone spikes shot out in all direction. Kurumu gasped as Tsukune's form was obscured by dust. It cleared however to show him standing on one of the spikes with his left leg, his right hand deflecting some of the spikes to the side. However the big surprise was the left arm held vertical blocking quite a few bone spikes. It was made entirely of metal.

Moka was so confused. Her crush had reappeared and was currently destroying a strong opponent as if it was nothing. She didn't know what to do. If he was strong now maybe her other side would be warmer towards him. Little did she know that her inner self was wondering if Tsukune was mad at her for turning him into a ghoul and subsequently almost killing him. He couldn't be all that mad about it right. She hoped not because watching him dominate his enemy was turning her on.

Yukari was however dizzy from the drain from the shield she had used to keep them from being skewered by the explosion of bone spikes.

Kiria skidded to a stop and started to stand but slipped on the ice. He slid to one knee and plunged his scythe into the ground to stay upright. He looked up and had to push himself up with his scythe and flip over it to avoid a bolt of purple lighting. He landed on his feet and spread his legs as the momentum of his heavy scythe turned him around. He flung it over his shoulder and leaned over digging his elongated nails into the ground to stop himself at a crouch. He looked up to see Mizore skating towards him holding a blueish white sword. It had a foot long handle with a small square piece between the handle and the blade with a sapphire in it. The blade was 5 inches wide and straight for a foot and a half but curved slightly for another foot after that. She skated towards him and swung her sword with one had while holding the other one out and firing an ice spike at him.

Kiria caught the blade with the handle of his scythe while the leaned back as the ice spike cut across his chest. He knocked her blade back with his scythe handle and tried to bring his blade crashing down on her. She turned her sword horizontal and caught the slash. His fist followed soon after but she caught that as well much to his surprise. He didn't have time to surprised at what came next as another bolt of purple lighting caught him in the back as Mizore held him in place. He twitched a few times and fell to his knees catching Mizores foot to his face. The ice skate she had created sliced his skin and he slid back into a pillar.

"You have no idea what you got yourself into."

He looked up holding his face. His right eye was closed as blood ran into it but he saw a winged form hunched over atop the pillar not far from him. It stood up and revealed Ruby. She put her hand on the furry green form on her shoulder and started petting it. It moved to show a small long eared, horned, and indeed hoofed imp with a tail.

"We didn't go through our training for fun." Mizore said throwing her blade over her shoulder.

"And we will fuck you up." Tsukune said looking at Hokuto's spiked form. "So its good to see you getting serious. Because I would hate to end this to quickly."


End file.
